Atlantis
by PaBurke
Summary: Song-fic to Jamie O'Neal's "Atlantis." Multiple crosses!


Atlantis

By PaBurke

The song was performed by Jamie O'Neal. Again, for some reason I heard the song and thought of Faith.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. For example, I don't own BtVS, Roswell, Indiana Jones, Smallville or Stargate Atlantis.

AN: Okay, try this one on for size: One song, one story line, 5-one hundred word Drabbles, 4-crossovers and if I had been on the ball, 4-FFA pairings.

Rating: PG15 for Faith.

~~  
I hear he's out there somewhere  
Been looking for him everywhere  
From Roswell to Timbucktu I thought I found him once at a jiffy lube  
But it turned into a dead end so I got my oil changed and I tried again

Faith stared out the bus window leaving Roswell. The big bad was dead and the cutie she'd been spending her nights with was still hung up on the Maria-chick. An alien made for some steaming sex but he had that once-in-a-lifetime love for someone else.

Faith gritted her teeth and searched the road. She had a duty, that's what Faith had told Michael as she walked out the door.

It was better if she walked first.

It hurt less.

That's what she kept telling herself.

'Sides, Giles had asked her to pick up a book from a friend of his.

~~  
He was a major in archeology  
I was digging on him but he wasn't on me  
A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is like trying to find Atlantis

"Dr. Jones?"

The man who acknowledged her looked young enough to be bed-able but Slayer sense told Faith that the man was old enough to have some experience under his belt. Plus, he was hot.

He looked at Faith, the way a person would admire a museum piece. Even when Faith copped a feel, he had the 'look-but-don't-touch' vibe goin' on.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Faith smiled flirtatiously. "I'm Faith. Giles sent me to," Faith let her eyes wander, "pick up a package."

The old-young doctor shoved the book into her arms and pushed her out the door.

It's a mystery like the deep blue sea  
You can take it you can leave it but I still believe  
So I won't give up and I won't give in  
I know I'm gonna find him I just don't know when  
A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is like trying to find Atlantis

Faith threw her dirty clothes into her bag and quickly dressed in her last clean outfit. She glanced around the room. She'd leave nothing behind.

She wouldn't be coming back.

The bed was rumpled and the sheets were strewn across the room. It had been good sex.

Lex watched her from the doorway with a shot of whiskey in his hand. He didn't say anything. He didn't offer her a drink. He didn't do anything that might delay her departure.

Faith walked up to Lex, took his shot glass from him and downed the last couple swallows.

Then she left.

~~  
I met a mystic down in Memphis we stood at the foot of the pyramid  
He had me looking east - He had me looking west  
Then he showed me a map and said I wish you the best  
There was Elvis not the real one  
When told me good bye he called me hun  
Just another shot in the dark like Eldorado or Noah's ark  
A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is like trying to find Atlantis  
~~

Faith stared at her fellow Slayer in shock, "No shit? Atlantis?"

Buffy smiled. "Want the job?"

"Me?"

"The President can sneak only one person through, so no back-up."

"You trust me out there alone?" asked Faith.

"No other."

"What's the catch?"

"You may never come back."

Faith laughed, "Damn B, that's a possibility every night. Sign me up."

Buffy nodded, placed a black case on the table and slid it to Faith. Faith's jaw dropped.

"For me?" Faith opened the case and reverently caressed the Slayer's scythe.

"A gift, from us all."

"Guess this is goodbye."

"Come back someday, Faith."

~~  
It's a mystery like the deep blue sea  
You can take it you can leave it but I still believe  
So I won't give up and I won't give in  
I know I'm gonna find him I just don't know when  
A girl trying to find herself the perfect man is like trying to find Atlantis

"BEHIND YOU!"

Faith whirled around in time to decapitate another Wraith. She continued on her deadly dance against humanity's other foe. Her partner helped when he could, tossing grenades to destroy the enemy. Finally they were hidden away from the scouts looking for them.

The man inched forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm John Shepherd. If we get out of here, can I buy you a cup of freeze-dried coffee?"

Faith snuggled closer before whispering back. "Name's Faith. When we get out of here you better be offering your savior a hell-of-a-lot more than bad coffee."

He grinned. "Deal."


End file.
